Dawn
by Numbatstuff
Summary: A short and sentimental piece of romance - follows on from my others.


This is a really, really short piece (and I mean short). It's really just a stream of consciousness of our two lovers. A sentimental piece of romance for Easter.

And the soundtrack is also a sentimental piece of romance, or so I thought until really listened to the lyrics. When I did, I was struck how very Jacob this song was. So forgive me, but I have quoted quite a large chunk of the lyrics (as per usual, please go and find this on youtube to experience the full effect).

I hope you enjoy this, because I enjoyed writing it.

Soundtrack: And I Love You So – Don McLean

And you love me too, your thoughts are just for me.

You set my spirit free, I'm happy that you do.

The book of life is brief, and once a page is read,

All but love is dead, that is my belief.

And yes, I know, how loveless life can be,

The shadows follow me and the night won't set me free.

But I don't let the evening bring me down, now that you're around me.

And I love you so, the people ask me how, how I've lived 'til now

I tell them I don't know.

* * *

Rachel opened one eye drowsily and saw the pale dawn light starting to creep through the crack in the curtains. It was very early on a Sunday morning, and she was safe in Jacob's arms. Her favourite place to be. She snuggled down closer into his body and he stirred a little. Her mind began to wander lazily, lovingly.

She loved him.

She loved waking up with his insistent erection in the small of her back

She loved the feel of his strong arms around her body and his hot breath gently tickling her ear

She loved the way his long dark eyelashes fanned out on his cheeks as he slept

She loved the taste of his salty lips after he had been swimming in the sea

She loved his incessant, probing intellect and his quick sense of humour

She loved the way his lips twitched before he spoke

She loved the way his deep green eyes betrayed his emotions

She loved his humanity, the way he reached out to people in a way that she never could

She loved the sound of his soft, throaty voice

She loved his need to express himself, the mark of the seahorse and the symbol of yin and yang imprinted on his body

She loved his long sensual fingers and his tender lips moving slowly over her body

She loved the feel of his long lean muscles rippling under his sweat soaked skin as he made love to her

She loved the feel of his hands angling her hips as he drove fiercely, desperately, deeply, into her

She loved the way he took her, filled her, satisfied her

She loved his relentless and passionate need for her

She adored him

She ached for him

She loved him.

******

Jacob felt her stir in his arms. She wriggled back into him and he breathed in her sleepy scent. Her small body was soft and warm and delicious. His mind began to wander, lazily, lovingly.

He loved her.

He loved the intoxicating softness of her body, the curve of her hip, the swell of her breast, the warm soft flesh of her thighs

He loved her clear blue eyes that were the colour of the sea on a hot summer's day

He loved that she loved him, when he thought that no one would ever love him again

He loved the scent of her soft golden hair as it fell around her shoulders, the way it tickled his nose when they lay together

He loved her compassion, her warm smile, her gentle laugh

He loved her saying his three favourite words

He loved that she made love to him in the sea because she knew that was what he wanted

He loved that she was addicted to candy like a little girl

He loved that she was always melting and ready for him when he needed her to be a woman

He loved her fingers digging passionately and desperately into his back

He loved her hands playing idly with his chest hair

He loved her quick mind, her fierce determination, her strength

He loved that she wore dresses just to please him

He loved her when she cried, when her soft heart, that she tried so vainly to keep hidden, had been touched

He loved her falling asleep in his arms

He worshipped her

He wanted her

He loved her.


End file.
